


Finally back in London

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan seeks comfort in Phil's cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally back in London

Dan was dead tired but he couldn’t sleep. His bed was too large, too empty.

“Phil?” he called through the wall.

“Yeah?” he heard Phil’s muffled voice. But Dan didn’t know what else to say. “What is it?” Dan heard Phil’s footsteps coming closer and then his door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Phil, fringe all over the place and dressed in nothing but his cookie monster pajama pants. Dan felt really ashamed all of a sudden. It was like he was a child who had called out for his dad to tell him bedtime stories. But the last couple of weeks had made him lose touch with the concept of time; flying from London to Tokyo to London to New York and finally back to London again. The only constant he could hold on to was Phil.

"Phil.." Dan didn't want Phil to just stand there in the door opening. "Cuddle with me?"

"You woke me up just so I could be your teddy bear?" Phil said but he was smirking, Dan could see it even through the darkness.

"If you were asleep you wouldn't have heard me" he retorted playfully. "Please Phil?"

Phil sighed and said "okay sure" and crept into bed with Dan. Dan put his left arm around Phil's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Phil hoarded the majority of the blankets and Dan felt his steady breath becoming slower. It had a calming effect on Dan's mind. And Phil's pulse. Dum dum. Dum dum. Dan felt himself synchronizing with it. Not a moment later he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
